Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 161
=Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Rex Raptor's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Kaitoptera" and his first "Gilasaurus" to form "Horned Saurus" (2000 → 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since Joey has a monster in play, "Giant Rex's" effect does not apply: Rex summons it to the field (2000 → 2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Horned Saurus'" effect: so it can attack Joey directly this turn (Joey: 4000 → 1500 Life Points). *Uses "Giant Rex" to attack & destroy Joey's "Panther Warrior" (Joey: 1500 → 1000 Life Points). *Attacks Joey directly with his second "Gilasaurus" but Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Scapegoat": he Special Summons 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *"Gilasaurus" attacks & destroys Joey's first "Sheep Token". Joey Wheeler's Turn *Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets 2 cards. Rex Raptor's Turn *Uses "Horned Saurus" to attack Joey's "Rocket Warrior" but Joey activates Trap Card "Magic Arm Shield": he takes control of Rex's "Gilasaurus" and makes it "Horned Saurus'" new attack target. *Rex replies by activating Counter Trap Card "Jurassic Heart", negating "Magic Arm Shield's" effect. "Horned Saurus" destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". *Uses "Giant Rex" to attack & destroy Joey's second "Sheep Token". *Uses "Gilasaurus" to attack & destroy Joey's third "Sheep Token". *Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Star Blaster": Joey tributes his last "Sheep Token" (Level 1) and rolls a 6, allowing him to Special Summon a Level 7 monster this turn. Joey chooses "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Trap Card "Metalmorph", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon": its ATK/DEF increases by 300 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 2700 ATK / 2000 → 2300 DEF). *Uses "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to attack Rex's "Horned Saurus": "Metalmorph's" effect is immediately activated, increasing "Red-Eyes Black Dragon's" ATK by half that of "Horned Saurus" i.e. +1250 only during Damage calculation ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2700 → 3950 ATK / 2300 DEF). *"Red-Eyes Black Dragon" destroys "Horned Saurus" (Rex: 4000 → 2550 Life Points). *Sets a card. Rex Raptor's Turn *Tributes "Gilasaurus" and "Giant Rex" to Summon "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400 ATK / 2500 DEF). Duel concludes next episode. =Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *1 turn has passed since "Parasite Caterpillar's" activation on Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (2 turns remaining). *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", sending "Curse of Dragon" and "Gaia the Fierce Knight" from his Hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Gaia the Dragon Champion" to attack Weevil's "Leghul" but Weevil activates Continuous Trap Card "DNA Surgery": all monsters on the field are treated as Insect-Type. Due to the effect of Weevil's "Insect Barrier", "Gaia the Dragon Champion" cannot attack. Weevil Underwood's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Cell Division": Weevil selects "Leghul" and Special Summons a "Cell Division Token" with the same stats (300 → 800 ATK / 350 DEF). *Tributes "Pheromone Wasp" and "Cell Division Token" to Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 → 2700 ATK / 2400 DEF). Thanks to its effect, it gains ATK equal to 200 × the number of Insect-Type monsters on the field (4), i.e. an +800 ATK boost ("Insect Queen": 2700 → 3500 ATK / 2400 DEF). *Uses "Leghul's" effect to attack Yami directly (Yami: 2700 → 1900 Life Points) *Tributes "Leghul" ("Insect Queen": 3500 → 3300 ATK / 2400 DEF) to allow "Insect Queen" to attack & destroy Yami's "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yami: 1900 → 1200 Life Points) ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3100 ATK / 2400 DEF). *Since it just destroyed a monster, Weevil activates his "Insect Queen's" second effect: he Special Summons an "Insect Monster Token" (100 ATK / 100 DEF) on his side of the field in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3100 → 3300 ATK / 2400 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *2 turns have passed since "Parasite Caterpillar's" activation on Yami's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1 turn remaining). *Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300 ATK / 200 DEF) in Defense Position ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3500 ATK / 2400 DEF . *Sets a card. Duel concludes next episode.